


The Petals You Picked for Me

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yaaay, I've finally made this~! another <s>piece of crack</s> OTP from AgK fandom /o/</p><p>tbh, both of them were the reason why I put an interest in AgK anime, since Lubbock's seiyuu is one of my favorites and he's handsome and Chelsea is a real cutie... and I was hyped up when I saw their interaction in 17th episode (TOO BAD, CHELSEA WAS DEAD RIGHT AFTER LUBBOCK TOLD HER TO RETREAT AAAAAAA ;;;;;; *rolls*)</p><p>anyway, if you are interested in them, feel free to have chat with me <3 *heh*</p><p>grins, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	The Petals You Picked for Me

Akame ga Kill! © Takahiro, White Fox  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Chelsea bersandar di dinding luar kelas, hanya berkawan sebatang lolipop yang sedari tadi dikulumnya. Tatsumi dan Mine baru saja pergi beberapa menit lalu setelah menuturkan pernyataan yang membuatnya terhenyak.

_“Lubbock akan ikut program pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan, lho. Kamu sudah tahu?”_

Tahu? Ia tahu apa? Lelaki berambut hijau itu agaknya mustahil memberi informasi sepenting itu pada orang setidak penting dirinya.

Saat Chelsea memutuskan untuk menyusuri koridor, ia berhenti mengulum, lolipop berpindah ke tangannya. Sepasang permata cerinya menerawang langit-langit. Ia menghela napas.

 _‘Pertukaran pelajar, eh?’_ senyum getir terukir. _‘Kamu semakin jauh saja dari jangkauanku, Lubbock ....’_

Sedetik kemudian, bayang-bayang sosok dengan rambut hijau dan iris senada yang berbinar memenuhi imajinasinya. Gadis itu terhempas di batas ruang dan waktu. Kanannya adalah masa lalu, di mana untuk kali pertama Buah Ceri dan Klorofil beradu di atas aspal hitam. Chelsea ingat, kala itu Si Klorofil berbaik hati membantunya berdiri, hanya untuk dibalas dengan hardikannya karena lelaki itu terlalu ceroboh ketika berjalan.

Lalu lembar imaji baru terbuka, tampak _Emerald_ dan Ceri saling pandang kebingungan karena terkurung dalam dimensi yang sama. Tahun pertama mereka diwarnai olok-olokan yang tak terhindari. Sekejapan mata, seisi kelas telah menyematkan mahkota “Musuh Bebuyutan Tahun Ini” di atas keduanya.

Namun seiring gerigi waktu berputar, Ceri Manis itu mendapati dirinya terlindungi oleh teduh Klorofil. Tangan mereka lembut terjalin di antara rintik hujan yang terhalau payung bening. Hangat menguar dengan sendirinya, tak terganggu udara dingin yang mencoba menusuk.

Yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah melengserkan mahkota lama, mengubah ungkapan “Musuh Bebuyutan” menjadi “Dia yang Selalu Dirindukan” tanpa seorang pun tahu.

Beralih ke sisi kiri, di mana kejadian yang baru dialaminya terputar kembali. Chelsea benci sekali mengingatnya.

 _“Najenda-san ... kalau rambutnya pendek seperti itu jadi kelihatan lebih_ wah _ya ....”_

 _Emerald_ nya berbinar menerawang langit senja. Sinar jingga terbias di wajah polosnya yang berseri-seri.

Itu tidak hanya terjadi kali ini. Sejak kelas mereka terpisah di tahun kedua, frekuensi Si Hijau membicarakan gadis pujangga itu semakin pesat.

Chelsea benci sekali saat dia melakukannya.

Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _“Besok Najenda-san ulang tahun, aku harus memberi kado apa ya?”_ suara Lubbock yang mengudara di lain kesempatan masih terekam jelas di benaknya.

Chelsea hanya diam. Tidak berminat memberi jawaban. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan terbungkam dengan sendirinya.

_“Hei, Chelsea. Kamu, ‘kan, cewek ... kasih tahu barang yang bagus, dong?”_

Namun ternyata tidak.

_“Tsk. Berisik! Repot-repot amat, sih! Memangnya dia memedulikanmu?!”_

_“Apaan, sih? Justru aku melakukannya supaya dia melirikku. Aku akan buat dia jatuh hati padaku, lihat saja!”_

Mendengus geli, gadis itu mencibirnya lagi. _“Itu mustahil, bodoh! Hadiah darimu bakal keburu tenggelam sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih!”_ ia pun memalingkan wajah. _“Memang yang suka padanya hanya kamu saja? Banyak!”_

_“Lalu kenapa?!”_

Ada hal yang lebih membuatnya terhenyak dibanding pernyataan yang diterimanya pagi ini. Nada tinggi, debuman kursi yang terbanting, dan sepasang _emerald_ yang menghunuskan tatapan sarat emosi.

Chelsea terperangah. Itu adalah kali pertama Si Klorofil yang biasa terasa hangat membuatnya beku di tempat.

 _“Kalau seluruh siswa di sekolah ini menyukainya, lalu kenapa?! Aku harus takut? Atau harus sembunyi? Atau aku harus menyerah?! Tidak mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah!”_ satu gebrakan keras di atas meja kayu mempertegas semuanya.

_“Kau ini kenapa, sih? Biasanya kau selalu mendukungku ... kau tak pernah memojokkanku seperti ini ... kau aneh, Chelsea ....”_

Satu kalimat itu memperjelas semuanya.

 _“Aneh, katamu? Aku aneh?”_ permata cerinya meredup. _“Kamu yang aneh, Lubbock!”_ ia berseru, beranjak dari duduknya. _“Padahal kamu orang baik ... kamu pintar ... tapi cewek itu, dia membodohimu seperti ini! Dia terlalu bersinar hingga kamu harus menutup mata! Susah payah kamu menarik atensi orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu, sedangkan aku ada di sini!”_

Sepercik kristal bening terjatuh dan membaur dengan atmosfer. Sepasang ceri terhalang bendungan air mata yang mulai menganak sungai di pipinya.

Kali ini giliran Klorofil yang terhenyak. Langkah ragu ia tapaki, bermaksud hampiri gadis itu.

_“Chelsea ... kau ....”_

Namun satu hentak kasar mengaburkan semuanya.

_“Cukup! Urusi saja terus cewek itu, dasar bodoh!”_

Selagi bayangan dirinya berlari, sekitarnya perlahan menggelap. Sesuatu yang datar, keras, dan dingin menghantam punggungnya. Chelsea merasa dia terhempas lagi. Matanya terpejam.

_‘Bodoh ... bodoh ... siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh, eh ...?’_

“Chelsea?”

_‘Aku? Apakah aku yang sebenarnya bodoh? Menyukai dirimu yang kusebut bodoh karena kamu menyukai dia ....’_

“Chelsea! Chelsea!”

_‘Kenapa aku masih berharap? Padahal semuanya jelas, bukan?’_

“Bagaimana ini ...?”

_‘Perasaan yang kutanam, yang telah kubiarkan merekah, kamu tidak akan memetiknya ...._

_Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh, Lubbock?’_

“Chelsea, sadarlah!”

“Hah?!” kedua matanya membeliak. Seruan itu melemparnya kembali ke dunia nyata ... yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya? Chelsea mengatur napasnya yang entah kenapa terengah-engah. Di kali ketiga ia mengerjap, ia sudah tahu di mana dirinya berada; ruang kesehatan sekolah.

“Akhirnya kausadar juga ... Khh, kau membuatku merasa berdosa, tahu!”

Untuk suara satu ini, Chelsea tak perlu susah payah mengenali. Ditolehkannya kepala ke sisi kanan, di mana orang itu duduk sembari menghela napas lega.

“Lubbock?” ada bingung tersirat di pertanyaannya. “Kok kamu di sini?”

“Ah, hai ....” lelaki itu memulai dengan sapaan ramah—hal yang sudah dua minggu tidak Chelsea dapatkan. “Tadi tuh ... kau ketimpuk bola basket yang kulempar ... sampai pingsan! Jadi ... yah ... aku bertanggung jawab untuk membawamu ke sini. Maaf ya,” ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipi.

“O-Oh ... tidak apa-apa, kok,” si gadis membalasnya dengan canggung. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil sesuatu yang biasa dikulumnya, namun begitu disadari benda itu tidak di sana, ia terbangun mendadak. “Di mana lolipopku?!” tanyanya gusar. “Kamu ke manakan lolipopku?!”

“Umm ... Oh, kayaknya itu jatuh di jalan, deh,” jawab Lubbock.

“Yaaah ...! Kenapa tidak kamu ambil?!” seru Chelsea kesal.

“Heh? Mana mungkin aku masukkan lagi lolipop yang sudah jatuh ke mulutmu, ‘kan?” elak Lubbock. “Lagipula kau bisa mati tersedak kalau pingsan sambil mengulum lolipop, tahu!” lanjutnya.

Chelsea tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk protes, jadi ia hanya menggembungkan pipi dan memalingkan wajah sambil mendengus sebal. Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar decak jarum jam dinding di ruang kesehatan. Masing-masing sibuk memikirkan cara agar hening dapat dienyahkan.

Dan ketika itu, perkataan Mine pagi tadi kembali terngiang.

_“Lubbock akan ikut program pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan, lho. Kamu sudah tahu?”_

_“Eh? Memangnya kapan?”_

_“Akhir minggu ini,”_ Tatsumi melanjutkan. _“Kami kira kautahu, Chelsea. Habis kalian berdua, ‘kan, cukup dekat.”_

Ragu-ragu Chelsea membuka mulutnya. “Hei, Lubbock ....”

“Ya?”

“Kudengar ... akhir minggu ini kamu akan ikut pertukaran pelajar, ya?” tanya gadis itu.

Lubbock terdiam sebentar kemudian terkekeh pelan. “Baru saja aku mau memberitahumu soal itu ....”

“Hmm jadi benar ....” Chelsea tersenyum tipis. “Ke mana?”

“Ada dua pilihan, sih, Jerman atau Britania. Aku belum mengembalikan formulirnya ... tapi kayaknya aku pilih Jerman saja,” tuturnya.

“Kenapa? Bahasa Inggris, ‘kan lebih gampang dipelajari dari Bahasa Jerman.”

“Biarin. Habisnya kalau ke Britania itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_!” Si Klorofil tergelak. Ceri Manis hanya mendengus geli.

“Dasar. Pilihnya yang becus, dong ... itu ‘kan untuk masa depanmu.”

“Hahaha ... iya, iya, tenang saja. Persiapanku sudah matang, kok!” Lubbock melempar cengiran berikut isyarat jari ‘OK’.

Chelsea tersenyum. _‘Polos, seperti biasanya,’_ ia membatin.

“Omong-omong, Chelsea, kamu tahu dari mana soal ini?”

Pertanyaan itu menurunkan sedikit sudut bibirnya yang sempat terangkat. “Tatsumi dan Mine yang memberitahuku,” jawabnya pelan.

“Ah, mereka membocorkannya ya ....” keluh Lubbock. Chelsea memicingkan mata padanya.

“Jadi kamu memang tidak berniat memberitahuku, ya?” cecarnya.

“B-Bukan ... bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku ingin memberitahumu langsung, tapi ....” lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. “Kamu selalu menghindar setiap kali kita bertemu, Chelsea.”

“Eh?”

Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata mencelus ke dalam hatinya ketika melihat _emerald_ yang berpendar itu memproyeksikan emosi mendalam; entah sedih atau kecewa.

Chelsea menunduk. “Kamu bilang akan membuat Najenda jatuh hati padamu. Kupikir kamu akan baik saja dengannya, eh?”

Dia sudah siap mendengar kalimat afeksi Lubbock terhadap Najenda—walau ia tahu ia akan membencinya untuk kesekian kali—namun yang terdengar malah kekehan pelan lelaki bersurai hijau itu.

“Soal itu juga, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu,” Lubbock berujar. “Parah, deh. Kayaknya kutukanmu manjur. Najenda-san menolakku.”

Adalah hal bagus membiarkan lolipopnya terjatuh dan tidak bersemayam di mulutnya. Chelsea merasa ia bisa mati tersedak karena keterkejutannya.

“Yang benar saja?! Kamu menembaknya?!” setengah menjerit gadis itu berseru.

“Ahaha ... disebut ‘nembak’ sebenarnya kurang tepat juga, sih. Najenda-san ternyata sudah lama jadian dengan Susanoo-senpai sebelum aku punya niatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku.”

“Oh, maaf kalau begitu ....”

“Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sendiri juga telat menyadarinya, kok,” Lubbock mengibaskan tangannya sekali. “Sedih sih, tapi ada untungnya ....”

“Apa untungnya?” Chelsea mengangkat sebelah alis.

Surai hijau itu menoleh, menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang gadis. “Karena hal ini, aku jadi bisa mengobrol lagi denganmu, bisa mendengar suara mencak-mencakmu lagi. Aku lega, akhirnya aku tidak jadi membawa sesal saat pergi nanti.”

“Lubbock ....”

Seperti waktu itu, ketika benih perasaannya mulai tertutup bidang tanam, ketika rindu mulai mengakar, ketika kuncup asa mulai tumbuh dan kelopak cinta telah merekah, telapak keduanya terjalin lembut. Hangat menguar dengan sendirinya, membiaskan rona merah di sudut-sudut wajah.

“Mau ke kantin, Chelsea?”

“Eh? Untuk apa?”

“Mengganti lolipopmu yang jatuh?”

Ada kalanya di mana kelopak itu mulai layu—entah karena terus-menerus dihujani air mata, atau pun disengat api cemburu—dan Chelsea harus memangkasnya untuk ditanami kembali dengan benih yang baru.

“Boleh saja. Ayo!”

“Tapi ... kau tidak apa-apa, ‘kan, Chelsea?”

Setelah mengulang siklus yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, gadis itu cukup yakin akan sesuatu.

“Kamu bercanda? Kalau dikasih lolipop tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa!”

“Hmm dasar candu!”

“A-Apaaaa ...?!”

Mungkin saja kali ini, Lubbock bersedia memetik kelopak-kelopak itu untuknya.

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> yaaay, I've finally made this~! another ~~piece of crack~~ OTP from AgK fandom /o/
> 
> tbh, both of them were the reason why I put an interest in AgK anime, since Lubbock's seiyuu is one of my favorites and he's handsome and Chelsea is a real cutie... and I was hyped up when I saw their interaction in 17th episode (TOO BAD, CHELSEA WAS DEAD RIGHT AFTER LUBBOCK TOLD HER TO RETREAT AAAAAAA ;;;;;; *rolls*)
> 
> anyway, if you are interested in them, feel free to have chat with me <3 *heh*
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
